


Swim Practice

by HylianHero89



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Swimming, Swimsuits, Unrequited Love, but they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHero89/pseuds/HylianHero89
Summary: Nagisa is turned down by everyone to go swimming except Makoto. And he happens to have a huge crush on the huge boy. (I got a size kink I guess) so after practice he needs to "relieve" his frustration, unknown to him he gets caught. And so begins something steamy in the showers. Let's pretend they are in college and of age yeah. Smut obviously M/M
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	Swim Practice

"Mako-chan!" A little blonde was tugging on the olive haired boys arm incessantly. He was nervous about their upcoming relay, and was trying to get someone to go swimming with him.

He tried everybody already. Haru refused to get out of the bath for anyone but Makoto. He had even tried using mackerel, but to no avail. Rei wasn't any better. He was getting behind in school work, and was rather good at ignoring his high pitched whines. That left the boy whose arm he was tugging on, Makoto. Makoto was way too sweet to say no, and Nagisa exploited that trait. He wasn't leaving empty handed.

Honestly, Makoto wasn't his first choice, for entirely selfish reasons. He really liked Mako. A little too much. Anyone with eyes could see Makoto was in a one sided relationship with Haruka. Haru loved water, and Mako loved Haru. Nagisa couldn't bring himself to get in between that. Right now, he wasn't thinking about his crush, he was thinking he needed to practice.

Makoto had a lazy smile on his face, as he watched Nagisa try to pull his body out the door while he whined.

"Nagisa, let me go so I can at least grab my swimming bag. I can't go swimming naked." Makoto said with a laugh.

Nagisa stopped, and tilted his head to the side

"Why not Mako-chan? It's very liberating. You should try it. So should Haru-chan. I'm sure he would give anything to be closer to the water."

Makoto blushed heavily at that whole comment. Sweet innocent Nagisa probably didn't realize what he implied in the whole thing. (naked Haru) Eventually, the blonde released his grip, and let him grab his bag.

"Let's go Nagisa!" He said with an easy going smile on his face.

Nagisa melted a little on the inside as he walked next to Mako. They talked, and laughed all the way to the bus station. They squeezed onto the bus, and the blonde was pushed flush against the taller boys chest.

"Busy day today, huh?" Nagisa said trying not to blush as pink as his eyes.

"Sure is. Why are you wanting to practice today Nagisa?" Makoto asked the boy.

"I just want to make sure I am in top form. I love to swim with you guys, and I don't want to let you all down."

A hand came up, and ruffled blonde locks.

"You are so cute Nagisa. We are your friends, win or lose. I don't know if you remember, but before I switched to back stroke, I did the breast stroke. Maybe I can help you."

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa whined "Just because you have eighteen centimeters on me, doesn't mean you can treat me like a kid." He looked up and winked before smiling, "I do remember, and I would love that very much."

They both got off the bus, and walked to the Iwatobi Swimming Club. They walked in, and were surprised at how empty the place was. After it's grand reopening, the place was usually packed. It was eerie. Nagisa jumped hearing a door close behind them. It was Sasabe.

"Oh, hey guys," he stated while locking the office door "The place has been dead, so I was going to close up to run some errands. I'm sorry."

Nagisa deflated "Aww, we were going to practice for the upcoming relay!"

"Oh, well if it's for my favorite students to practice," he stopped and put his hand under his chin in thought. "Well you guys are trust worthy. How about I lock you in so you guys can practice, but give you a spare set of keys, in case you want leave before I get back."

Nagisa started jumping for joy.

Sasabe handed Makoto the spare set, and was gone. He locked the doors behind him, and headed out.

The two boys got changed into their swimsuits. Nagisa couldn't help but get a little bothered by Makoto's long legs, long torso, filled with beautiful dips in his very there abs. The olive haired boy was absolutely stunning in every way. Nagisa felt so plain. His only vivid feature were his big pink eyes. It was embarrassing to blush heavily, then his cheeks matched his eye color.

"Come on Mako-chan! Show me your breast stroke." Nagisa said pulling Makoto along with him.

He jumped into the pool with a canon ball. When he broke to the surface, Makoto had jumped in and splashed his face.

Makoto had a beautiful stroke, but nothing compared to Nagisa, and his trick of making his arms seem longer. He watched Makoto practice his back stroke, but it was so perfect. It almost looked like he was speeding across the water in a lazy back float. Nagisa was so jealous at how Makoto didn't need to practice at all.

Makoto stood up in the pool, and tilted his head to get water out of his ear. Nagisa sucked in a breath. That wet hair was dripping, and leaving wet trails down his collar bones, across pink nipples, and some pooling in his navel. This was too much.

"Thanks for your help Mako-chan. Are you ready to hit the showers?" Nagisa asked innocently.

Makoto smiled "I'm going to work on something first. Go ahead without me."

Nagisa bolted out as fast as he could. He started up the shower, and hissed as the warm water touched his pool cooled body. After a bit, he turned his back to the tiled wall where the shower head was, and banged his head against it. He swore Makoto didn't know how desirable he really was. Nagisa swore he wouldn't get involved in that love triangle, but he already was. Makoto was sweet, caring, gentle, and so hot. Haru was his friends though.

He tried to fight it, but his erection was pushing painfully against the restrictions of the tight swimsuit. Well, Makoto said he might be awhile. He looked around to double check he was alone. He pulled his erection free from the swimwear, and giggled a bit when it bounced out. He pulled them down, just enough to free it. He had to be able to pull it up quickly if Makoto walked in. He grabbed it firm by the base, and felt it pulse in need. He gave it a long, strong, stroke, and felt his head reel in pleasure. He kept a slow steady pace. Every nerve in his body sparked alive from the pleasure. He leaned his head back, and let his eyes close. He bucked his hips for some extra pleasure, and he couldn't choke back the soft whimper that crossed his lips. He imagined a wet Mako had that grip on him, and was teasing him so good. He reached his other hand into his swimsuit, and fondled his balls. Squeezing them, and pulling them gently. His other hand kept working his erection, swiping his thumb over the slit, sending him into bliss. His breathing was harsh and raggedy, his moans were coming out more often.

"Nngh...Mako-chan." He whispered into the empty locker room.

Or so he thought.

Makoto finally had finished, and what a sight he walked into. Nagisa had his head thrown back against the tiled wall, and was stroking himself. Makoto was stunned. He was going to walk out and give Nagisa his privacy, but he couldn't help but to watch. Nagisa looked so beautiful, so sexual. His moans alone were enough to send blood rushing into his groin. He walked out of Nagisa's line of sight, and bit his lip. Was he really considering touching himself to Nagisa? Sure he was cute. His little body, with slightly defined abdominals, and gorgeous arms. Seeing him in this stage of carnal rapture, how could he not?

He freed his raging hardness, and gave it a stroke. He had to bite his lip to suppress the groan in his throat. That had felt really good, better than at home when he was alone. Was that because of Nagisa? He stroked himself a little faster, biting on his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep himself quiet. The taste of copper in his mouth only made his erection pulse in need. All movement stopped when he heard Nagisa whine his name. It sounded so lusty, so needy, so erotic. Makoto didn't know what came over him, but he pulled his swimsuit all the way off, and left it on the floor. He creeped over to Nagisa, who was in his own little world, and grabbed his hand.

Pink eyes opened quickly, followed by a full blown blush. Nagisa looked up, and saw green eyes, full of lust.

"Mako-chan." He breathed.

Suddenly, a hot mouth was claiming his. He wanted to push away, and ask why. His body wouldn't cooperate, and betrayed him by granting a wet tongue passage into his mouth.

Makoto tasted every inch of the inside of the blonde's mouth. Coaxing his tongue to wrestle with his own. He ran his hands down Nagisa's neck and chest, feeling the soft skin. He began to get a pain in his back and neck, from bending down. He pulled away from the inviting warmth, and grabbed his friend by the back of his thighs, and lifted him up.

Nagisa squeaked in a very unmanly way, and secured his legs around the taller boy's waist. Lusty pink eyes, looked into lusty green. Their breathes mixing together.

"Mako-chan...I-" Makoto put a hand across his mouth.

"You looked to be having fun. I want to help. I always help my friends." Makoto said with a genuine smile, and a grind against the blonde's ass.

The smaller boy melted at the smile, and moaned softly at the grind.

"But Haru-chan..."

"Isn't here. You are so beautiful Nagisa," he cupped the boy's face, and stroked his thumb across his cheek. "I want to do this. Let me. Please." He began kissing, and nipping the boy's neck, but stopped and looked down. "Uh, Nagisa you appear to be over dressed." He eased Nagisa to the floor.

The blonde blushed as he pulled his swimsuit down, and let it drop to the floor. He covered himself modestly. Makoto smiled and picked Nagisa up again. He began kissing the boy in earnest again, grinding against his small frame. He swallowed all the moans and whines the boy emitted. He trailed his fingers down the smaller boy's back, and cupped his soft squishy ass. He hoped the water all over their bodies would be enough lubricant. He pushed the boy harder against the wall and used one hand to brace him by his backside, and his other to prod at Nagisa's entrance. He broke the kiss, and pushed their foreheads together. He saw Nagisa give an encouraging smile and a nod. Makoto pushed his finger inside the boy.

Nagisa whined at the intrusion. He willed his body to relax. He wanted this badly. The pain was almost overwhelming. He grit his teeth to bear it more when he felt the second finger enter him. It stung, and wasn't exactly comfortable. He thought thrusting back into the finger would help. It did. The pain lessened, and his body grew accustomed to the feeling. Makoto felt the muscle give, and slipped a third finger in. He felt his fingers nudge against something, and Nagisa screamed and went boneless in his arms. He stopped all movement, and looked at him.

Nagisa bucked his hips "Mako-chan," he whined "again. Please do that again!"

Makoto pumped him fingers into the tight heat, feeling his need pulse from the smaller boy's moans. He began biting the boys neck, and shoulders.

"Take me Makoto, please." Nagisa said looking at his friend.

Makoto blushed heavily. Not only from how hot the phrase was, but also that Nagisa had said his name. He pulled his fingers out, and gripped his penis at the base. He guided it into the boy's body.

Nagisa squirmed at the feeling. Makoto held him still as he full sheathed himself in the tight heat. Nagisa slammed his head back on the tile reeling from both the pain in his head and his ass. Makoto held still, kissing the boy deeply as he got used to the feeling.

"Move!" Nagisa ordered.

Makoto wasted no time, and gingerly began to move his erection in and out of the boy. It felt amazing, the tightness of the boy was squeezing his cock in just the right way. He knew he hit something good when Nagisa wrapped his arms around him, and let out a long sensual moan. He focused on hitting the boy's prostate with every thrust.

Nagisa began using Makoto's shoulders for leverage to meet each thrust with one of his own. His erection rubbing against the taller boy's muscled stomach. It felt amazing to have his prostate abused, and his leaking erection smashed between their bodies.

"Mako...nngh," Nagisa said breathlessly "f-faster. Harder. Please."

Makoto picked up the pace, slamming his hips into the boy. The now cold water beating on his back. The locker room full of moans and grunts. The sounds of their skin slapping together echoed in the empty room. He pushed Nagisa back against the wall, and wrapped his hand around the boy's erection. He gave it a few quick strokes.

Nagisa screamed Makoto's name as his body shuddered, and tightened as he released his thick semen into Makoto's hand, and across his stomach and chest. Makoto kept pumping in through the squeezing. He brought his hand to his mouth to taste the boy. It was salty and tangy, but he could easily get addicted. He grabbed the boy's hips with bruising force, and slammed himself into the boy. His groaned loudly, and filled the boy's ass with his semen. He thrust shallowly to finish milking out everything he could spend.

Nagisa felt pleasure ripple up his spine as Makoto came in him. He laid his head on his shoulder, and wrapped his arms back around him. They stood there for a bit, before Makoto turned them around. He turned off the water, and then slumped down the wall still inside of Nagisa. His knees were giving out. He leaned his head back still trying to catch his breath. He lifted Nagisa a little to pull out his softened penis. He put him back down, and then captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Nagisa lost his breath all over again. He pulled away, and looked at Makoto with big inquisitive pink eyes.

"What...what does this mean for us Mako-chan?"

Makoto smiled at him before laughing. "I think, Nagi-chan, this means Rei is going to kill me when he finds out."

"Why? Rei wouldn't care!" Nagisa yelled wincing as he stood up right.

"Yeah he will. He told me he liked you, that's why I stayed away from you."

Nagisa beamed from ear to ear. Makoto did like him. Suddenly he blushed

"What do you mean Rei likes me?"

Makoto stood quickly with a wicked grin, and ran to the pool. A naked swim was in order after that. Especially with Nagisa hot on his tail whining.

"Mako-chan! Get back here and answer me!"


End file.
